


Blossom

by ridgeline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: After Alternate Ending, Colour-Blind!Ajay, Fluff and Crack, I Made Cookies For You But Then I Ate 'em, M/M, Pagan Min's A+ Parenting, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从他能开始记事开始，Ajay Ghale就知道自己是色盲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道Ajay在正常路线不可能是色盲，否则‘噢那个黄色植物有治疗的作用……’……#正在为您载入最近的存档#，但说真的，他那个外套和鞋子的颜色搭配是怎么回事……
> 
> 以及！我觉得干爹在圣诞节肯定会送Ajay那种超贵的组装建筑玩具套装，“我已经过了这个年纪了。”“玩嘛玩嘛！你不想要*你自己的*的轨道火车玩具吗？”“我怎么觉得是你想在卧室里搭建火车轨道。”“我不懂你是什么意思。一句也听不懂。”In Character是什么？听起来是一种很大、很美的东西。
> 
> 最后，关于正文，干爹大概很可能不会玩草地滑雪，Tuk Tuk赛车赌博，以及操纵大型遥控飞机去袭击护卫队……（捂额）

从他能开始记事开始，Ajay Ghale就知道自己是红绿色盲。

可能是因为他无数次穿错衣服搭配，可能是因为他每年都要做一次的全面体检——他们家可能不富有，但他妈妈确保他有一口健康的牙齿和充足的钙质。但总体来说，他知道这没什么大不了的，是的，他没法成为飞行员或者宇航员了，而且也没法做那个在电视上教人画画的家伙。但是他很满意自己的美术课作品，他的化学成绩是B+——优秀的数据，优秀的结论，糟糕到极点的拼写和作文。

而经过多年学校生活和灾难一样的社交生活（这个是因为他可怕的社交技巧），Ajay基本上已经知道人们会对此作出什么反应，以及要怎么应对各种好奇的问题：不，他没有驾照，但他过马路的时候能分辨红绿灯，因为两种灯的亮度不一样，而且它看起来基本就是灰色和黄色。灰色停，黄色行；他妈妈或者室友帮助他把各种颜色的衣服分开，然后在衣柜里按标签排列好，他早晨要穿的时候按标签拿；他不想做飞行员，但有一次他坐过滑翔机，在空中靠着翅膀和风飞翔不需要分辨颜色。

在他呆在Pagan Min的宫殿里第五天的时候，他吃着意大利面，心不在焉地想着他是否应该问里面的黑色东西到底是什么时。坐在桌子另一边Pagan结束了没完没了地唠叨某件大概和Twitter有关、但Ajay一个单词都没听懂的事，抬眼看了他一下。

“你盘子里的东西是松茸，不要那么傻乎乎的盯着。”Pagan的叉子在空中挥了一下。“而且，我得说你完全没有任何着装常识，我的孩子。那是什么搭配啊？你是不是从衣柜里搜刮出最后几件干净的衣服，然后决定 _随便吧，我就裹着这些东西出门好了_ ？”

Ajay低头看了一眼自己，今天他穿的是蓝色T恤和黄色外套，所以他实际上大概是穿着某种绿色外套，具体深浅不知。

“我是色盲。”他说。

“嘿！这个回答不错。很有……”Pagan Min的声音停住了，他的视线再次落到了Ajay脸上。有时Ajay会想，Pagan是不是接受过某种表演训练，因为他脸上的表情经常都过于完整和容易阅读。

他看着Pagan的表情变得畏缩了一下，然后脸庞再次变得平板而轻松。

“噢，你是色盲。”Pagan重复了一遍，盯着他，然后耸了耸肩。“酷。”

Ajay不知道色盲到底有什么酷的，但他们没再谈这个话题。

在Pagan新一轮的 _不要玩弄食物，食物来之不易，对，说的就是你，吃掉那些松茸，你知道它们有多贵吗_ 的演讲里，他们继续吃饭。

_他为什么有那么多话可说，说真的。_

第二天，Ajay在院子里听Pagan解释完为什么皇宫里不能养老虎（他觉得自己听到了家具，磨爪子，表面之类的东西，不过不知道为什么，他的注意力变得恍惚了）后，他友好而坚决地拒绝了Pagan玩草地滑雪的建议。成年人在城市里用飞盘或者铁质餐盘玩草地滑雪已经足够可悲，他压根不想看Pagan会拿出什么盘子来。

很可能根本不是盘子。

实际上，真的不是盘子。而且Pagan连哄带骗地怂恿Ajay坐上那块滑板后，他本人只是站在草地上，拿着手机兴致勃勃录像。而且在Ajay从山坡上冲下来，摔得四仰八叉的时候狂笑着拍大腿，还拍了张相片，宣布他要放到Instgram上去。

之后，他走过来，把Ajay拉起来，脸上带着一个大大的微笑。

Ajay决定他今天已经受到了足够多的刺激，Pagan温和地挪揄他是不是还想要把自己的 _安乐椅_ ，但没继续做任何要求。接下来的整个下午里，他们呆在院子里，晒着太阳，Ajay决定，他其实没那么反感Kyrat酥油茶，只要不是一口气喝上半加仑——所以说，前几天那次拉肚子事故很有可能不是因为沙门氏菌。Pagan坐在Ajay旁边，一边快乐地盯着自己的鸡尾酒，一边兴高采烈地说着一些好像和运动有关的事情，不过Ajay不太肯定运动和手机有什么关系。

Ajay快睡着的时候，感觉Pagan轻轻碰了一下他的肩膀。

“什么事？”他说。

“所以，”Pagan说，“你看所有东西都是黑白两色的？”

“不。”他回答。“我是红色盲。任何和红色有关的东西，我看起来都是其他颜色。”

Pagan安静了一会儿，低头喝他的酒。

“所以，在你现在看来，我是什么颜色的？”

“你是蓝色的。”他回答。

然后他闭上眼睛，准备继续睡一会儿。

阳光透过他的眼皮，看起来是一种很浅的蓝色。

接下来的两天里，他们探索了滑翔机和悍马，Pagan像是忘记了之前那整个“Ajay是色盲，我们来聊一聊”这件事。不过也可能是和Ajay意识到的一样，Pagan的注意力转移的速度比猫扑向激光笔灯光的速度还要快。那个猫扑激光笔灯光的视频真的很可爱，也许过一会儿他会在Pagan的平板上再看一次。

“我只是很高兴你决定留下来。”Pagan说。在他们观看Tuk Tuk赛车到一半的时候。夹杂在一片‘你觉不觉得我们的花生味道有点怪’和‘好吧，我觉得我会赢！’之间，所以Ajay不知道应该怎么才能得体地回答。

“花生的味道是有点怪。”他谨慎地回答。

“我就知道！”Pagan得意地宣布。

之后，Pagan押了十注的那辆Tuk Tuk输了，但他依然很开心，嚷嚷他又想到了一个好点子，一个保证有趣的点子。

他们花了一个下午，在院子里玩超大的无线电遥控飞机。虽然Pagan显然有一大堆真的直升飞机，而Ajay已经过了玩这个的年纪，但Pagan依然很开心。他呆在一个哨塔上，用无线电指挥Ajay，嚷嚷他自己瞎编的代号和十分精确的坐标，他们依次跨越了一片假山和一些树林，配合得很好。Pagan建议也许他们可以把院子布置一下，搞成CS里自定义地图那样的格局。但Ajay温和地指出，他真的没什么兴趣，而且CS自定义地图，说真的？

“但是你知道，我是可以办到的。”Pagan表示。

Ajay相信他可以办到。

之后，他指挥Ajay控制着直升机去偷袭护卫队，护卫队没真的搞清楚这到底是怎么回事，把直升机打了下来。Ajay说服了Pagan不要冲出去，表示自己也累了，想回去了。

Pagan接受了这个说法，然后又高兴了起来，说晚饭可以提前，然后问Ajay要不要吃甘草糖。

他们跳过了晚饭，因为Ajay同意和他一起看电影。虽然他不是很明白为什么Pagan会选一部Clint Eastwood的电影，但至少是一部他没看过的。开场是一个逃犯正在越狱，整个屏幕弥漫着一种浅黄色的色调，像是在夏天观看一张褪色的旧照片。但他觉得大概电影本身就是这种色调。过了一会儿，他看的昏昏欲睡，而且吃了太多爆米花，灌饱了可乐和啤酒。到现在为止，屏幕上还没有人的脑袋像甜瓜一样被打碎，或者悲壮地死去。他开始期待结局。

“我一直想做那件事。”在某个时间段，Pagan说。

“什么？”

“就像Kevin Costner那样，教那个小孩学会对着漂亮女孩按喇叭回答。”

“那是他儿子吗？”

“不，那个小孩是他诱拐来的。”

“听起来像是犯罪。”

“恩，仔细一想确实是。不过他也没什么选择，警察在追他。而且我想他们在路上变成了父子，你知道，那个小孩没有父亲。”

“挺好的。”他胡乱回答。感觉眼皮越来越沉。“不过那个孩子仍然不是他的小孩。不是Kevin Costner。我想，那个小孩最后肯定会离开的。”他模糊地说。

屏幕上，Costner和小孩正在微笑，因为Costner的什么英勇行为，所以他们才能呆在一个已经打烊了的餐厅里，吃什么东西。Costner在说一些如何成为成年男人的重要道理，不过他们主要是在假装一对父子。如果你不仔细看，你可能会以为是真的。

真的父亲才不会一直盯着儿子，他们有太多事情要忙，要关注。

他睡着了，所以没看到结局。

有什么人扶着他，一路支撑着他走过了走廊，‘ _嘘嘘嘘，继续睡吧，我接住你了_ ’，在某个时间段，Ajay的膝盖撞到了什么东西上，他不知道他为什么没醒，但听到了一串紧张的‘ _噢真抱歉！_ ’，然后是‘ _你就不能自己动一下吗，不要倒地不要倒地该死不要……我接住你了。_ ’，最后他记得自己在什么地方躺了下来，一张毯子拉到他下巴底下。

“晚安。”有人说。

他迷糊地发出了一点声音。

有什么东西碰了他额头一下，然后移开了。

“晚安，Pagan。”他说。

Ajay醒来的时候，天还没亮。他揉了揉眼睛，因为宿醉而头疼，掀开毯子，缓慢而呆滞地坐在床上。决定最好还是不要计较为什么他穿着睡衣这件事，多年来惨痛的社交尴尬为他积累了大量生动经验，所以他肯定之后某个时间他还是忍不住会问，很有可能是类似‘呃，你记得吗，就是，那个，我喝醉了那天晚上，到底是，我的意思是，没有冒犯的意思，我很抱歉，忘了这个吧， _到底是谁给我换了衣服？！_ ’。

他看了一眼窗外，天还没亮。

然后Ajay这才意识到，为什么自己醒了。

他的手机在响。

他按下通话键。

“戴上你床头柜上放着的那副眼镜，来阳台见我。”Pagan说，轻松而冷静。

Ajay还没来得及回答，电话就挂断了。他有点迷糊地盯着手机，五点二十。他考虑了一会儿要不要掐死Pagan，然后琢磨Pagan大概会要他写一份关于掐死自己的详细报告。那个男人真的是想知道每一件和Ajay情绪有关的事。

床头柜上放着一副眼镜。

纸上写着，‘戴上这个，然后来找我。——Pagan.’

有一会儿他觉得自己有点被冒犯了，但他决定这大概只是Pagan许多糟糕的双关语笑话里的一个。

Ajay耸了耸肩，戴了上去，准备去听Pagan构思的无论什么演讲。反正他基本都听不清。

走到走廊上，他才意识到有什么不对劲。

走廊上的灯都开着，有些摆设变了。

而Ajay看到了他从来没看到过的颜色。

他房间门外放着一大盆植物，Ajay看不出品种，但他看到了一种陌生的颜色。Ajay站在那里，盯着它，怀疑自己是不是还在做梦。树枝一般是褐色，树叶是黄色，他想。

在树梢的一片树叶上面，夹着一个小卡片。

 _绿色，_ 上面写着。

Ajay盯着看了好一会儿，然后明白过来了。

他取下眼镜。

褐色的枝干，黄色的树叶。

他再次戴上眼镜。

壁灯旁放了一张小桌子，是另外一种绿色，更浅，混合着一点黄色。 _浅绿色，_ 上面写着。墙壁上悬挂着一大块布，没有任何图案，但看起来和树叶颜色差不多，表面带着一种灰色的感觉。 _深绿色。_ 台灯是 _绿色的，_ 花瓶是 _浅绿色的，_ 一幅画是黄色的，虽然上面写着 _很浅的绿色。_ 接下来是更多画着植物的画，大多数都是深深浅浅的绿色，混合着灰色和黄色。Ajay贪婪地看着，想要记下来。这种绿色感觉味道是酸的，像青柠檬切片，带着一点下雨前空气里的气味，那种是温和的，感觉像是没淋湿的自行车雨披。一件T恤是黄色的，而另外一副画也是。他意识到了，他可能看不到很浅的绿色。

但没关系。

他走进大厅。

“你看见了吗？”来了，糟糕的双关语笑话。

“我看见了。”他回答。

“很好。花那么多钱总得有点用途。”Pagan微笑。“你准备好看红色了吗？”

阳台的地板是红色的，一盆炭火里的火焰是红色的，一副画是红色的，但墙壁是黑色。他们吃了番茄炖豆子和甜椒火腿三明治做早餐。Pagan要他喝红酒，红酒是红色的，Ajay想，一个傻乎乎的念头。红色是甜的，带着光，有热度。

之后，Pagan看了一下时间，说是时候了。叫他转过脸去。

一开始Ajay不明白Pagan要他看什么，接着太阳的第一缕光线出现在天边。

一次眨眼，一次心跳后，太阳跃出了云层，天空充满了纯粹而昂贵的金色。Ajay再次眨眼，呼吸，凝视着太阳。太阳在他的视网膜上留下了一个痕迹，像是一个小小的香烟烙点。但除此之外，他眼睛里看到的是燃烧着的红色。

“那些瑞士佬说，矫正镜也没法让你看到所有颜色，现在的技术做不到。但我想，技术总是在不断改进的嘛。所以不用担心。”Pagan说，带着经过伪装过的平板和冷静。他现在已经可以分辨了。“等等，你看到的不会只是另外一个版本的蓝色和黄色吧？”他警惕了起来。

“我看到了。不过基本上只有深浅之分。”

“所以，我是什么颜色的？是不是和太阳一样？我猜肯定是。千万不要告诉我是地板那个颜色。不，或者番茄那个颜色，不要告诉我，我看起来和番茄一样。”

“你是另外一种红色。”

“我是另外一种红色。”Pagan依然面无表情，但他点了点头，仿佛满足于这个答案。“我喜欢这个答案。”他眨了眨眼。

“你快乐吗？”他又说。

“谢谢你。”Ajay回答。

Pagan再次眨了眨眼，看起来有点困惑。

Ajay再看了一会儿太阳，想要记下他看起来的东西，虽然他很清楚知道，它哪里都不会去。这就像是——他明白，他很清楚自己没法做飞行员，也没法做宇航员。他回国后很可能也不会念大学，但也许他会去社区大学，或者申请预备役退役士兵优惠，念短期大学。

就像他小时候看到过的那些视觉错误画一样，一开始你在画面上看到的是一个花瓶，然后你看到的是一个男人在亲吻一个女人。一开始你看到的是一个楼梯，但接着你意识到你看到的是很多楼梯。你只要看得够久，底下总是有另外一幅画。

他只是不太清楚，他看到的到底是哪幅画。

Ajay决定，他还是不喜欢演讲的那部分。

“你知道，我很高兴你留了下来。”Pagan说。

“你说过了。”

“我说过了，不是吗？我想你是对的。”

“我也是。”

“什么？”

“等会儿，我的意思是，等吃完早饭后，你想去车里按喇叭吗？”Ajay说。

Pagan微笑起来。

“我很乐意。”他说。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢德裂的校对。


End file.
